The purpose of this conference is to permit interaction between scientists representing a broad spectrum of interdisciplinary interests whose studies define what is current, exciting, and fundamental in research on the biology of reproduction. The conference is held in a rural collegial setting, which fosters free exchange of data and new ideas. The conference will focus on the following scientific areas that are presently relevant to research on mammalian reproduction: (1) normal and abnormal gonadal development including the role of SRY in fetal testicular differentiation and the genetics of sex determination in Turner's syndrome, (2) new studies on sexually dimorphic neuronal development and migration, (3) the protein and gene structure and function of Activin transforming growth factor Beta and MIS receptors, (4) steroid and polypeptide growth factors effects on the male and female reproductive tract including uterus, prostate, and breast, (5) regulation of gene expression during ovarian and testicular development, (6) gene expression in trophoblasts and the process of trophoblast invasion, (7) the mechanism of testicular descent and the development of ovotestes, and (8) the applications of retroviral transfection in reproductive biology. As can be appreciated from this general summary, every effort has been made to discuss current topics in reproductive biology from the gene level through in vivo animal studies while trying to be as complete as possible with respect to covering organogenesis of reproductive tissues, and gametes and their function in the adult of reproductive age.